Reemplazos
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Ella lo miró divertida. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y recargó la barbilla en sus manos. —No seré un sustituto de tu esposa, Endou. Y la sonrisa de él desapareció.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **ReiEndou

**Raiting:** K

**Beta:** Rika Hiwatari

Estándar **disclaimer aplicado**, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, esta historia esta creada sin fines de lucro.

_Capitulo uno_

Normal no es todo lo que se dice que es

_Cazadores de Sombras_

—

Como siempre todo había terminado igual: Platos rotos, lágrimas secas y disculpas en voz baja. Últimamente las peleas se estaban desatando con una facilidad increíble. Con una palabra fuera de lugar, un silencio prolongado o incluso sin motivo alguno. La imagen familiar perfecta que había tenido en mente en el momento que dijo "Acepto" se estaba haciendo añicos frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para enmendarlo.

Sabía que para discutir se necesitaban dos personas, pero ese no era su caso. Él solo se limitaba a asentir y sonreír calma y forzadamente admitiendo todos los errores mientras ella continuaba culpándolo de cosas nimias y sin sentido. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez, como siempre decía, era su culpa; por empujarla a una vida a la que no estaba acostumbrada, por no responder a sus quejas, por cualquier cosa. Y entonces tan rápido como había comenzado todo, terminó_. Como siempre_, repitió con pesar.

Exhaló todo el aire que había retenido cuando escuchó el portazo de la habitación principal. Recogió los pedazos de vajilla que estaban dispersos por el suelo y barrió un poco para que no ocurriera ningún accidente. Cuando hubo terminado caminó hacia la salida sin mirar atrás y dibujó en su rostro la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Él era el entrenador, se supone que debía animar a los jugadores, no deprimirlos sin importar por las cosas que pasara, no se permitiría afectar al equipo.

—Bien, ¡a practicar! — exclamó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—

Revisó una vez más la fecha de vencimiento de la lata que tenía en sus manos, había vuelto a hacer gastos innecesarios y tontamente extensos en comida y todo volvió a dañarse en la nevera sin siquiera ser probado. Justo en frente de sus narices. Últimamente el trabajo la mantenía tan ocupada que no se tomaba el tiempo para prepararse una comida decente, porque por más que lo anunciaran el ramen instantáneo no lo era. Y su amplio conocimiento del grupo alimenticio "sobras" comenzaba a aburrirle sino es que ya le había jodido definitivamente el estomago.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba la nevera con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sabía quién tenía la culpa de eso, no es como si no fuera a admitir que tenía parte de la responsabilidad, pero no había sido todo cosa suya. Y ahora tendría que ir al supermercado, dejando de lado la montaña de cosas que tenía que hacer, para comprar algo si es que quería sobrevivir lo que quedaba de mes.

Pero como no todo había sido su culpa, ese _alguien_ también tomaría parte en todo aquello. Rebuscó en su bolsa hasta que consiguió lo que quería. Una tarjeta de crédito, que no era suya. Hiroto pagaría todos los costosos alimentos que ella iba a comprar, y no podría hacer nada para evadir ese castigo. Después de todo, por su culpa ella no había podido parar un solo día en casa. Tomó las llaves del departamento dispuesta a salir de allí para gastar una ridícula suma de dinero, no es como si él pudiera molestarse por eso.

—_Úsala como quieras._

Eso es lo que él había dicho y no planeaba hacer más que esa simple cosa.

Dio una última mirada a su departamento, estaba desarreglado y podía ver una fina capa de polvo sobre sus muebles. Daba la impresión de no estar habitado. En realidad había decidido mudarse sola solo por llevarle la contraria a muchas personas, y un año después allí estaba, no sabía si podía llamarse hogar a un lugar donde no pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Pero no estaba sola, en algún rincón del inmueble había un pequeño gato blanco al que Kui insistía en llamar "Shiro", un regalo de Haruya para que _aprendiera a convivir en paz con otros seres._ Aquel animal nunca pareció muy a la labor de ser domesticado y ella no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de obligarlo. Era muy arisco y desafiante, ella supuso que la razón por la cual aun no lo había regalado era porque sabía que en el fondo se parecían un poco.

Suspiró, también tenía que comprar alimento para Shiro.

—

Cuando sonó el silbato que anunciaba el final de la práctica sintió una opresión en el pecho. Esa también era su señal para volver a casa. Se despidió de todos y cada uno de los jugadores, hasta había dado prácticas especiales a algunos de los chicos y ayudó a Haruna con la planificación de futuras prácticas.

Eran tan obvias sus ganas de no ir a casa que le daba vergüenza. Podía quedarse un rato jugando solo como solía hacer cuando era más joven o dar un paseo por la ciudad para refrescar su mente aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos, pero esas ideas solo le recordaban que estaba evadiendo un problema y eso le hacía enfadar. Él nunca fue del tipo de personas que evaden sus conflictos, no lo fue antes y no pensaba comenzar a serlo ahora.

Tomó sus cosas de la banca dispuesto a enfrentar sus demonios pero un sonido conocido le distrajo. Era su teléfono. Sonrió. Quizá si podía retrasarse un poco más.

—

Le indicó al conductor la vía que debía tomar para llevarle al supermercado. Quedaba lejos de casa pero era una de esas costumbres que había adquirido siendo más joven y no podía simplemente dejarla.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, de su parte, ya que el conductor no paraba de decirle lo buenos que eran los jugadores del Raimon; adjudicándose el titulo de _fan número uno_ y comentándole que no se perdía ningún partido. No terminaba de entender cómo es que había caído en esa plática unilateral si desde que puso un pie en el auto ella no había abierto la boca, ni una sola vez. Posiblemente tuviera que ver con el adorno que pendía de su celular. Una pelota de soccer. Estúpido Hiroto y sus regalos.

Ella hubiera podido cortar todo aquello desde un principio, decir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo Raimon y su equipo, como lo había planeado en un principio, pero la verdad es que aunque lo negara sentía un poco de curiosidad. Llevaba años sin saber de soccer, excepto por las charlas que algunas veces mantenía con los chicos. El conductor seguía explicándole estrategias que ella recordaba, muy a su pesar, y diciéndole que el equipo había cambiado mucho desde que reemplazaron al entrenador.

A penas el taxi se detuvo, pagó y prácticamente huyó del lugar. Un par de minutos más allí y seguramente terminaría enfrascada en una discusión con ese hombre.

Levantó un poco la mirada y a unos metros del suelo, en unas brillantes letras de neón podía leerse: "Inazuma C.C." bajo un extravagante rayo que simulaba caer sobre la inscripción para darle más luz. Todo, definitivamente todo de esa ciudad era estrafalario y brillante. Al pasar por la entrada una fría ráfaga de viento desarregló su cabello y la repentina claridad del lugar le obligó a cerrar los ojos unos segundos hasta que su vista se acostumbrara a la luminosidad del lugar.

Todo estaba tan acomodado y limpio como lo recordaba. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, lista de compras en mano, repitiéndose a sí misma que solo llevaría lo que sabía iba a ingerir. Aunque quizá tomara algunas cosas extras solo para fastidiar un poco a Hiroto.

— ¿Dónde están los enlatados?

—

El señor del estacionamiento le saludó amablemente, lo mismo que todas las cajeras cuando ingresó al lugar. Llevaba tanto tiempo frecuentando ese sitio que su foto seguramente estaba justo al lado de la del empleado del mes.

Tomó una cesta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con calma. Sabía exactamente donde debía buscar una lata de melocotones en almíbar y hasta ahora no se preguntó para qué quería Natsumi algo como eso exactamente. Eso era lo de menos, aquella petición solo le dio el tiempo necesario para pensar un poco más fríamente lo que haría una vez estuviera en casa. Y ahora estaba dando vueltas allí simulando no saber cuál era el pasillo de los enlatados.

Escuchó a la señora que limpiaba reírse cuando pasó por enésima vez frente a las frutas, probablemente tuviera una expresión graciosa en el rostro.

Cada vez que se acercaba un poco a donde realmente debía ir daba media vuelta y volvía sobre sus pasos. Tal vez solo estaba esperando a que otra cosa le robara el tiempo necesario, ¿Necesitaría Kidou ayuda con algo? La planificación nunca fue su fuerte, su estilo era más de atacar directamente y dejarse guiar por su instinto, pero estaba seguro que algo podía hacer.

Una pequeña mano en su hombro lo sacó de su ensoñación. Era una vez más la señora que limpiaba, esta vez con una mueca preocupada en el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien, Mamoru-kun? — Ella lo conocía desde que era un bebé prácticamente así que no le extrañó la familiaridad de su voz—. Sabes que los enlatados no van a hacerte daño. Al menos que le hayas hecho algo muy malo— agregó riendo levemente.

Endou se rascó el cuello y correspondió al gesto de la mujer, se debía ver bastante tonto como para que ella interviniera. La mujer le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la entrada del pasillo del cual no podía pasar y lo giró para quedar frente a él.

— No importa cuánto huyas de las cosas— le dijo con voz pausada y amable, como si intentara explicar algo realmente complicado a un niño—, tarde o temprano terminaran atrapándote. Así que es mejor enfrentar los problemas.

No supo cómo reaccionar, ella parecía saber que era lo que le pasaba. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto pero de alguna forma estaba cansado de esa destructiva rutina. Como si el volver a casa significara que se había resignado a eso.

— Ahora debes buscar lo que necesitas— concluyó la anciana con voz solemne antes de marcharse. Endou se quedó petrificado en su lugar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

— ¡Cierto! ¡Los melocotones! — seguramente su grito se escuchó en todo el supermercado pero no le importó mucho. Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a darle un fin a aquello, ahora un poco más animado, y sus ojos se encontraron con alguien a quien pensaba no volver a ver nunca.

La última persona que había pensado podía encontrarse algún día.

—

Cambiaron el orden de las cosas. Eso había pasado y por culpa de eso ella tenía unos treinta minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, un carrito a medio llenar y muy poca paciencia luego de encontrarse con un par de dependientas malhumoradas que no estaban muy a por la labor de ayudarla a encontrar sus alimentos. Además, aquel lugar era tan grande que por más que lo visitara regularmente, una vez al mes como mucho, siempre terminaba perdiéndose como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Miró su lista de comprar, no tenía ni siquiera la mitad de las cosas que necesitaba. Y estaba molesta. Ahora miraba con desconfianza un par de latas de sopa inspeccionando su fecha de vencimiento, no daría oportunidad a nadie para que se burlara de su incapacidad de mantener su alacena llena con comida en buen estado.

— ¡Ulvida!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Como el presentimiento de que todo a partir de allí solo iría en picada. Su memoria auditiva inconscientemente solo la llevo de vuelta a un viejo y derrumbado campo de futbol y eso solo hizo que sus nervios se pusieran peor. No quiso mirar el lugar de donde provenía el grito, porque eso era, había gritado tan escandalosamente como habían podido. Su instinto le gritaba: _¡Corre!_; pero su parte recelosa le recordaba en susurros que no tenía motivos para hacer algo tan infantil.

Ella no era ninguna cobarde pero realmente sentía en impulso de arrojar las latas como proyectiles hacía el sitio de donde venía la voz y huir. Y una parte de sí misma se preguntaba a que venía el repentino ataque de pánico. Pero estaba mal, estaba mal porque sus manos estaban temblando. No de miedo, no por nervios. Algo mucho más mundano y carnal. Ira.

Estaba molesta, enojada y nada bueno saldría de ello.

— ¡Ulvida! — esta vez se escuchó peligrosamente cerca y antes de darse cuenta estaba girando hacía la voz por mero instinto. Solo recordaba a una persona con una voz tan chillona e irritante. Y sus sospechas se había confirmado en el momento en que él gritó: ¡Ulvida!

_¡Ulvida! _Había dicho _¡Ulvida!_ Y eso solo hizo que la sangre le hirviera más. El mirarlo provocó que esa persona sonriera con más ganas. Ah, recordaba vagamente ahora porque no le había agradado antes. Ella se preguntó entonces si algunas personas escapaban exitosamente de la madurez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _Él_ tan alegre?

— No me llames de esa forma — masculló los más bajo que pudo en un tono peligrosamente molesto. No pretendía ponerse a su nivel y comenzar a gritar como tonta, pero Él sólo sonrió con más ganas. No huyó como lo haría cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común, estaba allí, tan cerca que ella podía alzar el brazo y tocarlo o abofetearlo, cualquiera que fuera la intensión de su cuerpo.

Suspiró resignada pero se mantuvo estática, no había otra forma de salir de algo como eso.

— Endou— susurró en una especie de saludo no muy amistoso, pero Él sólo continuó sonriendo. ¡Definitivamente algunas personas eran exasperantes!

TBC (¿)

Aun no sé si agrada, así que la continuación la dejo a su elección.

Y recuerden, un review nunca está de más.


	2. Distracciones

**Pairing:**ReiEndou

**Raiting:** K

**Betas:** Mizzu_McVries Y Ori-Aiko (¡Muchas gracias chicas!)

Estándar **disclaimer aplicado**, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, esta historia esta creada sin fines de lucro.

_Capitulo dos_

La había reconocido apenas la vio, sólo recordaba a una persona con ese brillante color de cabello. Aunque sólo la hubiera visto un par de veces y eso fuera hace ya casi más de diez años. La llamó a gritos casi inconscientemente varias veces durante un largo rato, hasta que estuvo frente a ella y le escuchó murmurar su nombre. Sonrió con ganas y, seguramente, de manera tonta porque ella frunció el ceño y apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La lata en su carrito de compras se veía muy peligrosa en ese momento.

—Hola. —se preguntó si estaría bien saludar después de llamarla a gritos. Y él, que siempre tenía algún comentario que hacer, se encontró repentinamente con la boca seca y sin nada que decir. Un silencio incómodo les inundó. —No has cambiado nada.

No podía decir que no se lo esperara, pero creyó que, debido a la cercanía, ella tendría algo de consideración y no lo haría. Pero lo hizo. Definitivamente la lata en su carrito de compras era muy peligrosa.

—

Si alguien llegara a preguntarle a Reina, que dudaba que lo hicieran, qué es lo que había ocurrido, ella no respondería. La verdad, toda la situación resultaba muy obvia, cualquiera notaría que él, Endou, resbaló en el piso recién fregado. Así se rompió la nariz, punto.

Ella empujó la lata abollada bajo el estante con desinterés cuando vio a una chica pasar a su lado.

Y ahora estaba más enojada que al principio, porque él se estaba riendo mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de su nariz. Maldita la facilidad que tenía él para enojarle, maldita su conciencia que le impedía dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí.

—Ven conmigo.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a otro lugar. Si él en algún momento notó que estaba siendo llevado al baño de mujeres no lo demostró ni opuso resistencia. Reina tomó un poco de papel húmedo y lo presionó contra la nariz de su compañero mientras le obligaba a alzar el rostro.

—Sangrar por algo como esto es tonto.

—Me lanzaste una lata de atún—dijo él, sonando aún demasiado animado para alguien que continuaba perdiendo sangre—, Ulvida.

Ella aumentó la presión en la nariz ajena, hasta que le escuchó quejarse bajito.

—Deja de llamarme así—exigió mientras buscaba más papel.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él buscándola con la mirada.

—Ese no es mi nombre.

Endou se irguió y el papel con sangre de su nariz fue a dar al suelo mojado, su rostro mostraba una mueca de pura confusión.

— ¿No es así? ¿Cómo te llamas? Hiroto siempre… él te llamaba así.

Él la estaba mirando con los ojos impregnados de confusión y necesidad. Curiosos. Había gotas de sangre resbalando por su barbilla y ensuciando su camisa y el suelo. Todo él gritaba: _¡Dímelo! _Y ella sabía que no se rendiría con facilidad.

—Yagami Reina—dijo. Se sentía algo tonta presentándose así después de tanto tiempo. Pero él sólo volvió a alzar el rostro mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Es un lindo nombre.

Y como era de esperarse, ella se sonrojó.

—Eres un idiota.

—

Mamoru no había vuelto aún. Hacía más de una hora que debió regresar con el encargo. ¿Acaso estaría enojado? No, eso era imposible. No importaba cuánto le gritara o peleara, Mamoru nunca se había enojado con ella.

Algunas veces pensaba que Mamoru no la quería lo suficiente. No como debería. Temía despertar un día y ver que junto a ella no había nadie. Que la cama estuviera vacía. Ella no quiere perderlo, pero quiere que le preste un poco más de atención. Que aparte la vista del campo de juego y la mire a ella sólo por unos instantes. ¡A ella! Que estuvo a su lado siempre.

Observó satisfecha toda la comida que preparó esa vez. Él iba a comérsela toda, sonreiría y alabaría su sazón y luego la besaría y daría palmaditas dulces en su cabeza. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el cesto de la basura no estuviera lleno de platos rotos.

Lo sabe. Sabe todo lo que pasará con antelación, porque es una rutina. Una muy repetida rutina. Dejó el pastel, aun sin decorar, junto al pollo. Mamoru no había llegado con las frutas en almíbar para decorarlo. Pero ella sabe que él vendrá.

—

Terminaron yendo a un café cercano al mercado, dando por interrumpidas las compras, ya que él insistió. Para Reina aquello acabó siendo una charla, unilateral, muy animada; pero no de su parte, cabe aclarar.

Él habló de su viaje a América, de su reincorporación a Raimon, de lo buenos que son los jugadores del equipo y de que Kidou aun usaba googles. Reina se preguntó si era necesario que ella supiera todo aquello. Se golpeó la frente con el dorso de la mano; todo él era sumamente molesto y escandaloso. Contándole su vida como si ella hubiera preguntado algo, sin pensar si acaso ella tendría otras cosas que hacer.

Pero su café ya estaba frío, no lo había tocado desde que él comenzó a hablar. Porque aunque lo negase, le estaba prestando atención.

—Yo le dije a Kidou que no debía hacerle eso a los chicos, ellos se aburren de ese tipo de entrenamientos pero él-

El sonido de un teléfono le interrumpió. Reina casi suspira aliviada mientras revisaba que no fuera el suyo. Pero al verlo con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro supo que no lo era. Él comenzó a teclear con rapidez en su teléfono y ella miró por primera vez el dulce que había pedido.

Entonces no todo era de color rosa, como él se lo había pintado. Nada que fuera de color rosa le tendría que hacer poner ese rostro. Reina casi chilló, porque se contuvo, cuando él le arrancó el teléfono de las manos. Estiró los brazos para tomarlo de vuelta pero él se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

Cuando lo tuvo de regreso notó que tenía un nuevo contacto en su agenda, contacto que no había pedido.

—También tengo tu número—dijo él mientras dejaba el dinero suficiente en la mesa como para pagar ambas cuentas. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta le anunció que estaba sola.

La pantalla de su teléfono seguía iluminada y en ella se podía leer claramente: _"Mamoru-kun"_

Sintió la ira bullir en sus venas. ¡¿Quién demonios creía que lo iba a llamar así?!

_TBC_

_Gracias por sus reviews a __**Timeless Fantasist, Yue Hiwatari **__y __**Nekita-Nekis Hiwatari Nagumo.**_


	3. Errores

_Berry says, estoy tan emocionada que no sé qué decir. Sé que la pareja es rara (hiper Crack) pero me alegra la aceptación que ha tenido la historia. Me doy cuenta de que tenemos un mon__tón de fans ReiHiro (Yo soy fan de esa pareja) pero no se preocupen que algo de eso va a haber. Por otro lado, NO juzguen a Reina, ya verán porque es de la manera en que es._

_Capitulo tres_

_«Posiblemente los peores errores de nuestra vida, son los que no cometemos. »_

_.-._

Una semana había pasado desde que habló con Endou. Había esperado a que él se volcara desde el primer día enviándole mensajes, parecía ese tipo de persona, pero nada de eso sucedió. Tampoco es como si ella hubiera perdido una pequeña parte de su tiempo verificando su celular bajo la excusa de mirar la hora, no, simplemente era una observación.

Sentía la mirada taladrante de Honoka en su espalda y sabía con antelación que ésta lucia una sonrisa sarcástica dirigida especialmente a ella. Decidió ignorarla y entrar al pequeño salón cerrando la puerta tras sí, no iba a perder tiempo explicando por qué cometió un tonto error al comienzo del día, y no permitiría que sus alumnos vieran como su maestra perdía los estribos ante su molesta amiga.

Aunque claro, el rumor de que algo extraño sucedía con ella ya se había corrido por todo el lugar, sólo por el tonto comentario de Hiroto: _«Te ves distraída hoy» _

Porque todos saben que Yagami Reina nunca se ve distraída y por sobre todas las cosas Yagami Reina no se equivoca.

Terminó de arropar a los niños y apagó la luz, todos se veían tan calmados mientras dormían que era imposible relacionarlos con los pequeños demonios que eran cuando estaban despiertos. Suspiró, puede que hubiera sido sencillo deshacerse de Honoka pero debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba una vez afuera del cuarto. Abrió la puerta y la claridad la cegó por unos instantes.

—¿Sufres de abstinencia sexual?

Simple, directo y con un poco de humor. Haruya no podía ser de otra forma y ella se hubiera decepcionado si él hubiera preguntado alguna chorrada cursi. Le miró durante unos instantes, ¿no le había dicho que no podían simplemente aparecerse por las instalaciones educativas cada vez que les provocara? Sin embargo Haruya y Hiroto continuaban haciéndolo. Reina se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una pose defensiva.

—¿Quién te mandó a interrogarme? —preguntó a su vez. Porque Haruya sólo se metía en su vida o sus asuntos con una buena razón o si _él_* estaba involucrado. Y no creía que esta situación pudiera presentarse como ninguna de las anteriores.

—Las chicas —ofreció totalmente desinteresado pero mirándola intensamente. Bien, Reina ya sabía a quién debía culpar—. Han dicho que actúas extraño, ¿está todo bien? Puedo hablar con él sí-

—¡No! —Reina lo interrumpió apresuradamente antes de que se hiciera una idea equivocada de lo que pasaba y todo se fuera a mayores—. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Por Dios, solo pasé por alto un nombre al pasar la lista —masculló indignada sobándose el puente de la nariz—. No fue nada del otro mundo. Dile a la bola de chismosas que está todo bien y que no me hace falta nada. ¡No deberían estar discutiendo sobre mi vida sexual, por amor de Dios! —prácticamente chilló y su rostro de volvió rojo de ira—. No es nada — moduló su voz hasta volverla un susurro al recordar que tras ella habían niños durmiendo. Haruya la miró preocupado—. Estoy bien, lo juro.

Él pareció tranquilizarse al sentir la mano de ella sobre su hombro de forma conciliadora. No iba a permitir que algo tan normal como Endou interfiriera en su rutina diaria.

—Bien—continuó él una vez su curiosidad fue satisfecha—. Hiroto me mandó a avisarte que debes acompañarlo a la fiesta de la compañía.

Por el mal humor con que lo decía Reina supo que le enojaba que lo usaran de mandadero y que probablemente sólo accedió para poder preguntarle que le pasaba. Reina alzó una ceja en una mueca de curiosidad y escepticismo mientras seguía a Haruya quien había comenzado a caminar a la vez que le explicaba los requerimientos de vestimenta que Hiroto había especificado.

—¿Por qué no se lo pide a alguien más? Sabes que a Honoka y a Rean les encantan estas cosas, estoy segura de que cualquiera de ellas aceptaría gustosa —y podía seguir dándole nombres pero él se detuvo repentinamente y ella tuvo que maniobrarse para no chocar contra su espalda.

Haruya se giró y le ofreció el fantasma de una sonrisa. Y Reina lo supo, siempre supo que era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Debes ser tú, lo sabes —dijo él y ella asintió automáticamente, no iba a preguntar más, sabía que los motivos no serían nada agradables.

.-.

—¿Algún lugar al que quieras ir antes de que te lleve a tu casa?

Reina negó levemente mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y lanzaba una mirada hacía la carretera. Sabía que a esta hora el cielo se convertía en una paleta de colores digna de admiración pero prefería mirar el gris del asfalto.

—¿Cómo está Kariya?

—Bien —su intento de conversación fue un fracaso y en parte estaba agradecida que así fuera. Su relación con ella nunca fue muy agradable y no esperaba que a estas alturas eso cambiara de alguna forma. Eran heridas viejas que aún no habían cicatrizado y no pensaba disculparse. Era Hitomiko quien continuamente decía que ella no había madurado y que seguía siendo una chiquilla insolente y prepotente que se tomaba más importancia de la que en realidad tenía.

Reina pensó en preguntar por qué Hiroto no había pasado por ella, como siempre, pero desechó esa idea automáticamente. El ambiente ya estaba lo suficientemente incómodo como para agregar un detonante natural.

A penas fue consciente de que el auto se detuvo tomó su bolso y salió. Miró el gran edificio frente a ella y mordió su labio con actitud indecisa. Dio dos pasos antes de volver e inclinarse lo suficiente como para que su rostro fuera visible para la otra mujer.

—Hiroto me invitó al baile de la compañía —no se sorprendió al verla fruncir el ceño. Había estado en lo correcto en suponer que Hiroto no le había dicho nada a su hermana acerca de la elección de su pareja. Ella puso el auto en marcha una vez Reina se alejó sólo unos centímetros. Tal vez Hitomiko sí tenía razón y Reina seguía siendo una chiquilla maleducada y prepotente o tal vez solamente le gustaba jugar con fuego.

Reina volvió a avanzar hacia el edificio mientras analizaba con más calma las cosas. Por un lado estaba el orfanato, ése del que no pudo separarse sin importar cuanto lo intentara, también Hiroto y su complicada situación que parecía arrastrarla cada vez más, por otro lado él y su paciencia limitada que continuaba presionándola y´, al final, todas las demás cosas.

Introdujo la llave y giro la perilla para entrar a su departamento. Recogió un par de sobres que estaban en el suelo y continuó hasta la sala de estar. Uno de los sobres tenía una nota de Hiroto, reconoció su letra, con lo que parecía ser un pequeño dibujo de una nube azul con un vestido. Prefería pensar que era eso a imaginar que Hiroto intentó dibujarla a ella.

_«Ya encargué tu vestido, sé que te gustará. Debes recogerlo en este lugar.»_

Adjunto estaba un pequeño mapa. Reina debió suponer que él ya lo había planeado todo con antelación. Hiroto era complicado, mucho, pero ella no podía siquiera suponer que fuera de otra forma. Tal vez debería cerrar de una vez por todas ese capítulo y continuar con su vida, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Y de esa forma ella caería nuevamente en ese juego del gato y el ratón que Hiroto había iniciado a sus escasos diez años y donde ambos se turnaban los papeles de cazador y presa cada tanto y nunca había un ganador definitivo.

Porque ella no podía imaginar su vida siendo de otra forma y la gustaba suponer que Hiroto pensaba lo mismo.

TBC

_(*) Le daré un premio al que adivine quien es :)_

_Gracias a __**Yue Hiwatari, Tyxii, MoonstoneIce31585**__ y __**Timeless Fantasist **_


End file.
